


SECOND NATURE

by Mikecodell1 (Mikecodell)



Category: werewolf - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, F/F, F/M, Friendship, M/M, Magic, Mind Reading, Supernatural Elements, Teen Angst, Teleportation, Vampires, Warlocks, Were-Creatures, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29918613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikecodell/pseuds/Mikecodell1





	SECOND NATURE

Justin Johnson was rushing to the bus. His last teacher, who was also his soccer coach, held him after class to discuss his future at the college he was going to be going to. His twin brother Jake was also going to the same college. Justin didn't want to live under Jake's shadow any more. Jake was the more popular of the two, he was in what Justin called the in crowd, most popular. He him self had a small circle of friends, the were close and had each others backs, where as the in crowd had more a band wagon mentality.

With graduation in one week Justin needed to start the work out routine his coach had given him, due to the fact school in which he and his brother were going to go to was not a common school for the Quote "Human". The twins told everyone they were going to Ireland to visit family, which was not far fetched, because their Uncle was a teacher at said school.

Justin was every thing average. Average size, just at six foot, fluffy blonde hair with almost purplish eyes, he was one hundred sixty seven pounds, and semi popular. Justin's brother Jake, was pretty similar, his hair has a touch of brown, and he weighed ten more pounds with his muscle mass higher. Both the young men were popular with the girls, and strangely enough with the boys. Both boys were innocent, so to say, but not for the lack of trying. 

On their sixteenth birthday, things started to change. Justin inadvertently started to read peoples emotions, not their thoughts, but the mood they were in, and he could pick up on someone lying. Jake could almost see into the future, like a vision but a feeling also as to what was going to happen, but the time frame for this was in a quick manner, like at a moments notice. A few weeks later Justin discovered that he was able to travel places in his sleep, he found he could not control where he went and that the places and people were also in the sleeping world. In early spring the family was returning from visiting family out of town. James Johnson, the twins father hit a deer that ran out in front of their vehicle on a large curve in the road. James and Jake had gotten out of the truck. As they approached the deer, she continued to frantically try to get up, and get away. 

"Easy girl, we are not gonna hurt ya." The deer allowed him to get closer, "There see stay calm, we will get you in the truck, and get you to help." The deer looked at him from the side view she had, she started to panic a little when Justin exited the truck and came to the front. "It's okay he is gonna help." laying still the men were able to hoist her into the back of the truck easily. 

"She should be calm till we get her to Dr. Saba." He smiled looking at his brother, "She is having twins." Justin stood there and looked at him. He had no expression just stared.

"Um that was little crazy huh" James said slowly, trying to gauge his son's reaction. "Twins huh?" 

Jake grinned, "I hope it's twins." both his father and brother gave him a emotionless look.

Justin looked at his dad as Jake pet the deer calming enough so they could get moving.

"Dad he wasn't speaking English, or any natural language that I could tell." His father looked at his brother. 

"I need to talk to your uncle Jasper when we get home." Justin was lost in the conversation. 

Jake determined he was zoolingualist, he could read emotions on animals, not actually speak to, but still communicate with them. The discussed for the first time with each other about their new found abilities. While they were talking, their mother overheard their conversation. She didn't like the fact her sons were different, and wanted them to forget these powers and lead normal lives.

The decision was made to send them to Ireland after graduation against their mothers wishes. By the end of their junior year in high school the twins mother and father had fought so much over the school, that she decided that she wanted her husband and the boys to leave, the twins were becoming evil and were not going to be a part of her future. By the beginning of their senior year, the three Johnson men had left their home and moved into a loft in the city. Needless to say that when they left her, it would not be the last time that the boys would have to deal with her prejudice. 

As he rushed up the steps he saw his best friend Joe sitting next to his girlfriend Lexi. He had never thought about leaving them as much as he did this last week of school. 

Jake looked at his brother, "So did Mr. Castle have any helpful information for you?"

Justin rolled his eyes, "No not really, just wait for an information packet to come exactly seventeen days after graduation." 

Joe was Jake's best friend, they had been close since they were all in first grade. Joe looked at both boys, "I thought you were staying with family while you were there? , Wait how long are you going to be gone?" he was mad, his face was beginning to turn a blushy red. Justin placed his hand over his eye and forehead. He was feeling the emotions that Joe was holding back, it was so strong, almost like a Icee headache. He stood up and moved up to the drivers area.

"Mr. Payton, I need to go into the Library, could you let me off up at Paxton Street." Justen could barely hold his eyes open. Lexi had moved to the front of the bus next to Justin, the two were really close, and there were several times he wanted to tell her their secrets. But his father insisted it stay private and in the family.

"Okay you, I know there is something wrong, but you wont share it with me, why?" she had such a pleasant smile he could almost give in. The bus stopped and he rushed off of the bus. Lexi ran after him. He could feel and hear her presence, but he needed to get rid of the ache. As the aching seemed to drift off him like water, he could see her standing there looking at his questioningly. 

"Okay Johnson, spit it out, I know there is something strange going on and you're going to tell me." Justin stood there a moment, his eyes started to water up, he was not one to break a promise to his father, after all he was protecting the them from their mother.

"I want to tell you, I swear." Lexi walked around to stand in front of him, "What if I can prove to you I can keep your secret?" 

"I'm not sure what you mean?" He looked at the young lady he had known since he were in second grade. She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards her street. 

"Lex what are we doing?" finally moments later, Justin walked into Lexi's garage, she had grabbed a small bag marked paper work.

"Come on Mr." She led him to the door that went to her basement. Trotting down the steps, the two rounded a corner and headed to a table with an old fashioned oil lamp. Lighting the lamp, she places her hand in the air as the the light slowly dimmed. Justin turned to look at the lights, then he looked at her, she gave him a strange look.

"Did you, I mean how, um how did you dim the lights?" She gave him a crazy look again.

"Dude I pushed the dim button." she pointed down at the small remote on the lamp lit table. Justin blushed, his mind was still tired from Joe's emotion out burst. Taking his hand into hers as she sat in a chair in front of where he was now sitting. She laid his hand palm down on the table as she reached into the bag, grabbing a bottle of dirt, water and jar of salt, with a red candle and two black candles with one black ribbon. 

"Ok what are we doing?" He was beginning to question how well he actually knew her. Glancing at her, he realized that he shouldn't feel any prejudice towards her, he figured his secret was bigger than hers. She stood and placed the candles in a large four foot triangle, she motioned for him to join her in the middle. They both stood inside the triangle, facing the black candles. She lit the black ones first, then the red one. Justin placed his hand on her lower arm as she did in return. 

"Are you ready?" She looked at him, he had changed his demeanor quickly. "Justin, we don't have to do this, I was just proving my trust." He looked at her with an approving smile.

"Okay, lets do it. what can it hurt?" Lexi wrapped the string around their arms and tied it lightly.

"Now we declare our promise." She looked him in the eyes, "I, Alexis Martinez promise to keep the secret that Justin Johnson is about to tell me."

"I, Justin Johnson, promise to keep the secrets that Alexis Martinez is about to tell me."

The two friends look at each other obviously scared but no that this will help them in the long run.

" Arm to arm now seals the deal. "

" Tight enclosure we now feel. " 

" Our word is true and not to break. "

" We speak these words : a promise we make. "

After they had spoke the incantation, they repeated their promise's."

"I, Alexis Martinez promise to keep the secret that Justin Johnson is about to tell me." He gave her a half grin and a wink.

"I, Justin Johnson, promise to keep the secrets that Alexis Martinez is about to tell me." Her eyes were a little mischievous, but he thought she was just playing.

"Now we are unable to tell any human each others secrets." so in turn they relinquished their secret powers to each other. Justin was shocked to find out that Lexi was a full fledge witch. but she could only do small incantations and spells. After a few moments of back and forth questioning of each other, the two could hear a loud squawking. "OH, crap that was Gorgon, he always screams when my mom gets home, just tell her we were studying, quick tell me a fact from school so I can honestly say you were teaching me something."

"Ah, ok, um one third of the soldiers that fought in the civil war for the union army were immigrants, and nearly one in ten was an African American." he grabbed his back pack and started up the steps. 

"I didn't know that." Lexi exclaimed as she turned to Justin, "Did you know that they didn't accept payment for18 month protesting being paid lower wages then the white soldiers." Justin shook his head back and forth.

"This is such a small world for such ugly history." Justin said as he went through the garage and then headed home.


End file.
